thegreatcrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Wolves
"In battle one will find honour and cowardice, mercy and pain. You will find terror in abundance and the desire to live and you will find marching under banners the countless dogs of war. But in war, you also find the wolves." The Luna Rising The Luna Wolves are a famed Legion, heralded as the greatest heroes of the newly founded Imperium and whose tally of victories are matched only by the Ultramarines. Formed from the most brutal warriors of Terra and from the gangers of harsh Cthonia, the Luna Wolves are a Legion founded upon the tactics of versatility and, when all else fails, raw and uncompromising brutality. Taking the lesson of "cut the throat and watch the body die" to a literal extreme, the Luna Wolves favour lightning strike in order to annihilate the leadership of the enemy, forcing them into a state of panic and disharmony in which the Luna Wolves excel. As such, the Luna Wolves are a brutal people of harsh humour, founded much upon the danger they find themselves in willingly. Despite this, they are a likable lot, their rough and ready manner often endearing them to the more rebellious Legions and their razor focus and destructive legacy see them hailed as warrior without peer by the more disciplined ranks within the Legio Astartes. The Tides Of War Offensive Pattern (The Spearpoint) Cohesion Cost: 2 Action: Free Action Sustained: No The Luna Wolves know combat and understand well that regardless of the strategy employed, sometimes a good solid punch down the center will achieve all you need. With this in mind, the Luna Wolves are well taught when, and how, to punch through a blockade when required. When this ability is activated, all Luna Wolves may Charge as though using their Run Distance without modification. At Rank 4 the Luna Wolf runs with such speed and ferocity that the enemy is caught off guard. Ranged Attacks targeting the Luna Wolf suffer a -10 Penalty and the Luna Wolf may use any Talents our Upgrades that affect his Run Speed in charging. Defensive Pattern (Gun Wall) Cohesion Cost: 2 Action: Half Action Sustained: Yes When the enemy cannot be broken upon blades, guns must do and the Luna Wolves are nothing if not versatile. With a curt command, the Wolves align in formation, bracing themselves for charge and preparing their weapons for fire. When an enemy moves into combat with a Luna Wolf while this ability is activated, the Luna Wolf may choose to spend his Reaction by firing rather than Dodge or Parry. At Rank 4 the Luna Wolf has perfected the art of counter-assault and decides to meet offence with offence. When enemies move into combat with the Luna Wolf they may use their Reaction to attack with a melee weapon rather than Dodge or Parry. Solo Ability (The Lone Wolf) Action: Free Action The Luna Wolves have always prided themselves on psychological warfare and while they do not employ it to the same extent as the haunted Night Lords or berserk World Eaters, they know well the power of fear. With a shout, the Luna Wolf yells out a challenge to the leader of the enemy forces, spiting his honour and courage and daring him to stand before a Warrior of the Emperor. This ability may only be activated by one Luna Wolf per Combat and when it is, the enemy leader must make a Difficult Willpower Test (-10) or be forced into accepting a duel with the Space Marine. During this fight, the Luna Wolf gains +10 to his Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, Strength, Toughness and Agility and should he win then the Squad regains 1 Cohesion. Should he lose then the Squad will lose 1D5 Cohesion as they see their Champion fall and should anyone assist the Champion then the Squad loses 1D10 Cohesion due to the shame they must not bear. Depending on the situation, enemies may gain a Modifier to their Willpower Check and the GM is encouraged to inflict penalties on the enemy should their Champion be slain. At Rank 3, the Luna Wolves have mastered striking the enemy once their Champion falls, exploiting the fear to its maximum effect. Should the Luna Wolf slay the enemy champion then he may immediately initiate a Squad Mode ability as a Free Action without paying Cohesion. At Rank 5, the Luna Wolf has mastered the art of the duel, entering a state of focus that leaves his foe blinded by his attacks. The Luna Wolf gains +20 to Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, Strength, Toughness and Agility during a Duel. At Rank 7, the Luna Wolves become an army unto themselves and each foe that falls to their blades is met with a renewed fury that darkens the hearts of their foes. A successful duel now fully restores Cohesion and all Squad Members gain +10 to Weapon Skill, Ballistic Skill, Strength, Toughness and Agility for the remainder of the combat once the Duel is won.